


Shifting Seasons

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem, Poetry, Seasons, cant remember if this was the first one, maybe???, my first love poem, pleasant imagery, unrequited at the time but i was cool with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: Love poem, crossed over from a few places





	Shifting Seasons

If I had to compare you to the seasons,  
I would ask instead to move them  
For no single space defines you,  
And no midway yet exists  
That would properly describe you

And while no season is diverse enough  
To match your smile with your anger  
Your peace with whirlwind flares  
Or your quiet to your fire

I feel as though perhaps a readjustment  
To the seasons' patterns, would come a little closer  
To my poet's satisfaction

And if I had the chance  
To move a time of year or two  
I would place the summer  
After autumn's frosty chill

For you are autumn in your color,  
In your power I find summer  
There are heat waves in your eyes  
And cool breezes in your soul

Crowned with darkened fallen leaves  
You hold promise in your bones  
Of memories like buzzing bees,  
sweet fruit and dripping treats

But there is more than bluster  
In your summer's burning haze  
And i sense thoughtful melancholy  
Somewhere in your gaze

Ground crunching underneath your feet  
As though it seeks to aid you  
Cold light creaks out through your seams  
Painting life into the world  
Though not as bright,  
Clearer than the sunlight's shimmer  
More than just a thoughtless dreamer

I see you between these places  
Torn between two spaces  
And i find this far from irritating  
For you have lost the worst  
Of summer's qualities  
And autumn's biting nature  
Left with only strength and flowing warmth  
And soft contemplation, knowing the cold of winter  
But the beauty in creation

So in your wake I find wild flowers  
Blowing in the wind  
With stiff grass that smells of strawberries,  
Cracking logs and falling rain

And by you I feel all the warmth  
Of summer's blazing sun  
Tempered only by a quiet breeze  
To blow away mirage

But alas I cannot ask the earth  
to twirl a different style  
So I suppose you must simply remain  
Something young and wild  
That pauses for a quiet while  
Slipping away from common poetry  
And every favorite old cliche  
And leave me scattering for words  
As I travel on behind you.


End file.
